Repented Corporal Lancelot
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 760226 |no = 7183 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 173 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A mechanized army corporal. Although the right-hand man of the Mechanized Division General, he always appeared as someone who was predominantly concerned about his own interests. He didn’t take part in the attempt to overthrow the King of Avalon, which brought him into disgrace after the conflict ended. He subsequently entered the close-knit guard of King Perceval and received the highest honors for his role in the Photon Bot Revolt. According to the legend, he was convinced by a young woman to stay behind in order for a greater destiny to unfold for himself. |summon = My shield is yours, my King! |fusion = I want to use my power for myself but for now... |evolution = | hp_base = 5465 |atk_base = 2117 |def_base = 2261 |rec_base = 1937 | hp_lord = 6121 |atk_lord = 2371 |def_lord = 2532 |rec_lord = 2169 | hp_anima = 7013 |rec_anima = 1931 |atk_breaker = 2609 |def_breaker = 2294 |atk_guardian = 2133 |def_guardian = 2770 | hp_oracle = 5228 |rec_oracle = 2407 | hp_bonus = 1200 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 520 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Ironclad Defense |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP & Boosts ATK, DEF, REC relative to remaining HP (20 - 60%) & 100% boost to Spark Damage |lsnote = |bb = Mechanical Shield |bbdescription = 22 combo Dark attack on all foes & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn & Negates critical damage for 1 turn & Boosts DEF relative to ATK (50%) for 3 turns |bbnote = |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 44 |bbmultiplier = 340 |sbb = Spear of Devotion |sbbdescription = 27 combo Dark attack on all foes & 50% damage reduction for 2 turn & boosts Spark damage (90%) for 3 turns & Spark damage boosts BB gauge (2-3 BC) for 3 turns & Boosts ATK relative to DEF (50%) for 3 turns |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 27 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 27 |sbbmultiplier = 420 |ubb = Shield of the Army |ubbdescription = 32 combo Dark attack on all foes & 75% damage reduction for 3 turns & Boosts ATK, DEF, Spark damage (200%) for 3 turns & Activates Dark Barrier (20000 HP) |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 32 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 32 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Obedient Soldier |esitem = |esdescription = 50% boost to Spark Damage & if Ardonight is equipped, adds status ailment removal effects to BB/SBB |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 760227 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Metal Mimic |evomats6 = Wonder Mirror Idol |evomats7 = Wonder Mirror Idol |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}